The field of the disclosure relates generally to damping mechanisms, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in damping a cabin air compressor inlet.
At least some known assemblies (e.g., in the aircraft industry) include components that vibrate during operation. For example, at least some known aircraft include an external cabin air compressor inlet that generates high vibration levels, which often results in noise levels that exceed a desired threshold. To facilitate controlling and/or reducing a vibration and/or noise level of the external cabin air compressor inlet, at least some known aircraft include at least one vibration and/or noise-control component. However, at least some known vibration and/or noise-control components are bulky and/or inefficient and, thus, increase a weight of the aircraft to a level that may exceed a desired threshold, thereby reducing a performance level of the aircraft. Moreover, at least some known vibration and/or noise-control components are stiff and/or are not configured to withstand at least some vibration frequencies and/or temperature ranges of the aircraft.